The present disclosure relates to computer methods and systems, and more specifically, to methods of translating text of Graphical User Interface (GUI) screens and related computer program products and systems.
A software product may be developed in a first language (e.g., English), and then translated into a second language for use/sale in another country. The development of a version of the software product for a second language may be referred to as a localization build, and the version of the software product for the second language may be referred to as a localization version of the software product. For each Graphical User Interface (GUI) screen, fields may be provided for text strings, and the text strings of the first language used to populate these text fields of the GUI screens for the software product may be separately provided in a first resource file for the first language. Other resource files may thus be provided with text strings in other languages to provide localization versions of the software product in other languages using the GUI screens.
Currently, translators (also referred to as linguists) may translate individual text strings of the first resource file for the software product to a second language using a text editor without knowing where/how the text strings appear in real GUI screens of the software product. Without knowing the context of the text strings in GUI screens of the software product, however, a quality of the translation may be relatively low.
To provide a sufficient quality of translation, the build development cycle for a localization version of a software product may be complicated. For example, a linguist may translate the text strings from the first language to the second language, and then the software developer may make a first localization version of the software product in the second language using the text string translations provided by the linguist. A Quality Assurance (QA) function may then generate GUI screens of the software product from the first localization version and provide these screenshots to the linguist. Using these GUI screens, the linguist can check the quality of the translation in the context of the GUI screens and provide corrections/revisions using the text editor. The software developer can revise the localization versions of the software product based on these corrections/revisions, and the Quality Assurance (QA) function can verify the new translation delays in the product GUIs of the localization build of the software product.
This multi-step process of translation, however, may be complicated, and/or may increase time/delay to provide a localization build of a software product.